leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
July 10, 2009 Patch
& * New Item: |Related = Release Notes 2009-07-10 |Prev = June 26, 2009 Patch |Next = v0.8.21.110 }} PVP.net * Revamped front end: layout and user interface. * Account creation is now handled through our website. You can register your Beta account. * New summoner rune system. * All mastery points are being reset. All Summoner Experience is being reset but you will retain your current summoner level. League of Legends Champions * (Innate) ** When taking fatal damage, Anivia will revert into an egg from which she will be gloriously reborn. * (Q) ** Anivia calls forth a piercing lance of ice that flies towards her target, damaging and slowing anyone in its path. After a long flight the shard will explode, damaging and stunning enemies in a small area. Anivia may prematurely explode the missile if she chooses. * (W) ** Anivia summons a wall of ice that blocks all movement. * (E) ** Anivia blasts her target with a freezing wind. This spell does double damage to anyone affected by an ice effect. * (Ultimate) ** Anivia creates a swirling vortex of ice and hail, damaging enemies in a large area and slowing their movement and attack speed. This spell is a toggle ability. * (Innate) ** Rammus converts 25% of his armor into damage. * (Q) ** Rammus rolls into a ball accelerating towards his foes. Upon impact, he deals magic damage to nearby foes, knocking them back and slowing them. * (W) ** For a short duration, Rammus goes into a defensive stance resulting in massively increased armor and reflective damage to attackers. * (E) ** Because his foes are often in the habit of running away, Rammus has developed the means with which to force them to attack him for a short duration, and reduces their armor for the duration. * (Ultimate) ** The earth shatters beneath Rammus dealing damage per second to nearby units and structures * Stats ** Attack speed reduced to be in line with other casters. * ** Damage reduced to from . * ** Rewrote tooltip to make more sense. ** No longer kills units with or . * ** No longer causes double hits. * ** Fixed a bug with this skill interacting with neutral monsters. * ** Now increases its damage on a per level basis instead of cleave percent. * ** Damage increased to from . * ** Now has a ability power ratio. * ** Moves you to the target's location after the effect ends. * ** Buff now has no duration (lasts indefinitely). * ** Heal amount increased to from . * ** Fixed a bug which caused it to not work. * ** Fixed the number of bounces. * ** Ability power ratio increased to from (both ways). * ** Magic resist aura reduced to 20 from 25. * ** Cooldown increased to 10 from 9 sec. * ** Mana cost increased to from . * ** No longer limited to 15 (now each mushroom has a 10-minute duration). * ** Damage modified to from . * ** Heal increased to 65 per stack from 50. ** Ability power ratio increased to from . ** Cooldown reduced to 30 seconds from 35. * ** Health restored reduced to from . * ** Now removes the buff if the target loses the buff. ** Fixed a bug that caused it to double life steal. Items added * Basic tier magic resist item, added to recipes for , , and . * Recipe changed to + + + (the total cost is the same as before). : * Combine cost reduced to 400 from 800. * Armor reduced to 60 from 70. * Crit chance reduced to 20% from 22%. * Combine cost reduced to 300 from 350. * Combine cost reduced to 450 from 500. * Removed attack speed bonus. * Added + per 10 sec. * Ability power reduced to 10 from 14. * Armor reduced to 9 from 10. * Combine cost reduced to 425 from 525. * No longer says it builds into . * Combine cost reduced to 400 from 500. * Combine cost increased to 800 from 500. * Combine cost reduced to 330 from 380. * Removed. * Combine cost reduced to 800 from 865. * Combine cost reduced to 500 from 650. * Magic resist reduced to 35 from 40. * Slow reduced to 35% from 40%. * Combine cost reduced to 700 from 900. Summoner Spells * Cooldown increased to 300 seconds from 270. * Cooldown increased to 330 seconds from 300. * Duration increased to 7 seconds from 6. * Duration reduced to 15 seconds from 30. * Base health of the rider reduced to 400 from 600. * Now has a golden teleport particle. Masteries * Now calculated pre-armor. * Fixed a missing buff. General * New brush on map Summoner's Rift: ** Brush has been strategically placed all over the map. This brush blocks line of sight and when you stand in the brush all enemy champions outside the brush will be unable to see you. ** There is currently no brush on the Winter Map. * Revamped monster system: ** Two camps on each side of the river now provide game altering sigil buffs. These buffs are of incredible power and last for two minutes. However, if you are slain while you have one, your killer will steal it from your corpse. ** provides a sigil that provides 2% mana regen a second and maximum cooldown reduction. ** provides a sigil that gives a 4-second slow and a level-scaled DoT on hit. ** Both camps had respawn times increased. ** Sigil mobs scale according to the level of players in the game. * ** Now scales per player level and gives 100 global gold and 400 global exp to the team that kills him. ** Respawn time increased by 60 seconds. * Non-sigil forest camps have respawn time decreased by 20 seconds. * Non-sigil camps give 30% more exp and 30% less gold than previously. * ** magic resistance decreased by 10. * New Bot. * AoE Particles now have Team Colors to help differentiate them. Green for Ally Particle, Red for Enemy Particle. ** Affected Abilities: , , , , , . * New /joke, /laugh, and /taunt sounds for some champions. * Headquarters: ** Health reduced to 6000 from 8000. ** Health Regeneration added 20/sec. * Inhibitors: ** Health reduced to 5000 from 6000. ** Added Health Regeneration 15/sec. * Death timer increased to from . * Movement speed now has diminishing returns. * Updated Recommended Items for all champions. * Adjusted and Normalized spell cast animations for all champions. * Fixed a Bug with Monster Leashing. * The tildar key ~ when held down will now only select champions. * Load bars should be a little smoother during loading. * Direction based missiles now follow terrain. * Fixed a bug in the Loading screen were when not connected the player name would not be centered correctly before connection. * Fixed several client crash bugs. zh:July 10, 2009 Patch Category:Patch notes